O quando, o onde e o porque
by Anamateia
Summary: Quando? Final do Campeonato mundial! Onde? Ginásio da ALB! Porque? Dinheiro. Motivos para Kai Hiwatari entregar o campeonato mundial!


**E aí, beleza?**

Então vamos lá, já que as respostas estão fracas em matéria de, então eu vou movimentar, aqui está mais uma resposta, mais uma questão mal respondida na fic, até agora... ò.ó

VAMOS LÁ.... mas primeiro com as notas e advertências.

**Nota: Beyblade não me pertence, apenas alguns personagens são de autoria minha e tem personagens que são de autoria de amigos e leitores. **

**Nota2: essa fic é de MINHA autoria e NÃO tem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota3: tudo aqui é fictício assim como os personagens, seus nomes e características, não tava com a mínima de estudar geografia para saber as cidades e seus pontos turísticos, ou seja, também é fictício, e então qualquer semelhança.... é uma mera coincidência. **

Blábláblá- falas!!!

_**Blábláblá- pensamentos!!!**_

**OBS: o que aparecer em (parênteses) não notas minhas, alguma pergunta repentina e muitas vezes idiota, e algumas vezes serão curiosidades, tendo haver ou não com a história a ser contada... Alguma duvida???? Lá em baixo selecionem o "review this story-chapter" e aproveitem e deixem um recadinho bom ou malvado, toda critica construtiva é bem vinda! ^^ **

**Advertência: ler essa fic pode causar sérias lesões na cabeça, não me responsabilizo pelos danos!!!! ^^ (é só olhar pra eu!! Ahuahauhauhauahuah. XD)**

**O Quando, onde e o porque.**

Um pouco mais de 2 anos atrás o mundo aguardava a melhor luta de todos os tempo no beyblade. Era a luta entre Kai Hiwatari contra o Tyson Granger. Mas antes rolava a luta do Tala contra o Daichi, mas ao contrário de Daichi que tinha Tyson, Hilary, Kenny e Hiro apoiando, Tala estava sozinho, Kai e os outros estavam em outro lugar.

Spencer- Kai, aonde você vai? A luta já vai começar, eu acho que precisamos ficar lá fora. – perguntava curioso, e seguia o Kai assim como Bryan.

Bryan- Acredite ou não, o Tala pode precisar do nosso apoio Kai. – dizia sério.

Kai- Se vocês parassem de mexer os lábios, entenderiam o que está acontecendo. – Fala irritado. – Agora calem a boca e me sigam! – dessa vez era mais sério.

Bryan- Tá legal, não precisa ficar de mal humor. – ao chegarem a frente de uma porta. – O que é isso Kai? – curioso.

Kai- Umph. É uma porta gênio. – abre a porta.

Spencer- O Bryan e eu merecemos umas respostas Kai. – começando a se irritar com o garoto, mas esse segue caminho a dentro, os outros apenas o seguem. – Kai! – mas ele não ouviu, então Spencer e Bryan desistem de arrumar alguma resposta e o seguem. – É, ficou mais interessante quando você entrou pra equipe Kai! – e assim que eles entram a porta se fecha.

Bryan- É uma cuia de beyblade? – olhando aquilo.

Kai- Não, é uma arma nuclear. – pega o seu lançador. – Se preparem.

Spencer- O que está fazendo?

Kai- Vamos lá! – se prepara pra lutar.

Bryan- Você está louco, está querendo tirar a vantagem que tem sobre o Tyson? – estava surpreso com aquilo.

Kai- Das duas uma, ou vocês lançam as beyblades ou vou lançar a Dranzer na cara de vocês! – os dois ficaram olhando o Kai. – Então tá! – e lança a beyblade na cara dos dois, que desviam e logo em seguida lançam suas beyblades.

Spencer- O que pretende? – e começa o Kai lutando contra os dois. Não demora muito e Kai liquida os dois.

Kai- Dranzer! ATACAR AGORA! – e finaliza Bryan e Spencer, os deixando caídos no chão e inconsciente. – _**É agora Tyson, quero uma luta justa. **_EU VOU VENCER! – pega a Dranzer e ia saindo, quando abre a porte dá de cara com Voltaire.

Voltaire- Como vai, meu neto? – com um sorriso sádico.

Kai- O que você quer? – estava surpreso, mas a raiva era maior.

Voltaire- Bem, eu sei que fiquei alguns anos ausentes... – Kai interrompe.

Kai- Fala como se eu me importasse com isso. – ia andando.

Voltaire- Eu andei assistindo suas lutas, esse ano você está incrível, agora vejo realmente um soldado da Biovolt. – nisso o Kai o olha com ódio.

Kai- Faz muito tempo que não sou seu soldado.

Voltaire- Vamos para com o papo, eu quero que você faça uma coisa para mim.

Kai- Você é surdo ou é efeito da velhice? Eu não obedeço mais ordens suas. – nisso Voltaire o encara.

Voltaire- Kai, não importa o que diga, além de meu soldado, eu sou o seu dono.

Kai- Não fale asneiras! – se irritando.

Voltaire- Você vai deixar o Tyson ganhar o campeonato! – falava sério.

Kai- Rsrsrsrrs... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! – soltava aquela gargalhada, mas isso só serviu para irritar Voltaire.

Voltaire- Vou dizer de novo! – e vai dar um tapa em Kai, mas esse segura o seu punho.

Kai- É bom inventar algo, porque esse já está velho! – e apertava com força o punho do velho homem. Voltaire ao ver o neto o desafiando sorri.

Voltaire- Então eis um novo! – e nisso o Kai leva um golpe muito forte nas costas, com a dor Kai solta o punho de Voltaire, depois Voltaire com uma força sobre-humana pega Kai pelo braço e atira com tudo na parede, que racha com o impacto. – Quero lhe apresentar um amigo. – nisso Kai nota uma beyblade que estava girando, ela volta para o seu dono, não sabe quem porque o ser estava coberto com máscara negra.

4° integrante- É melhor obedecer o mestre.

Voltaire- Você vai entregar o campeonato, se não eu acabo com sua vida!

Kai- Eu não me importo, agora você tem 5 segundos para me deixar em paz, seu velho maldito! – nisso Voltaire se irrita e pega o Kai pelo pescoço.

Voltaire- Escuta, não me subestime pela minha idade. E outra eu estou te dando uma chance, porque se eu quisesse eu te mato agora e o Tyson ganha pro WO, o que acha? – e aperta mais o pescoço do jovem e o levanta do chão. – Você é quem sabe, vai lá e deixa-o vencer o campeonato ou te mato agora e ele vence por WO. – nisso Kai fica em silêncio, Voltaire o solta, Kai tossia por causa da falta de ar, nisso Voltaire se abaixa e olha nos olhos do Kai. – Agora ficou claro não? A gente se vê depois do campeonato, porque eu tenho mais um assunto para tratar com você! Até mais ver! – e sai do local, nisso Kai se levanta, se recompõe.

Kai- _**Eu não me importo, esperei muito por esse momento, ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim! **_– ao ficar de pé vai andando até o stadium. Chegando lá da de cara com o Tyson e o Dj. – Procurando por mim?

Tyson- Kai! – olha assustado.

Dj- O Kai acabou de chegar, e parece que ele foi atropelado por um caminhão de tijolos. A pergunta é, ele está preparado para a luta ou será forçado a desistir? – Kai vai andando até o posto do lutador.

Tyson- E aí Kai, está pronto?

Kai- É claro, e ainda trouxe um amigo! – nisso rolava uma pequena conversa entre Kai e Tyson, mas eles eram observados, por Voltaire e um jovem.

Voltaire- Desgraçado, ainda tem a audácia de me desobedecer.

4° integrante- Vai ser um prazer dar uma lição nele!

Voltaire- _**Ele vai pagar caro de me desobedecer! Eu vou acabar com sua vida. **_– ele olha para o jovem. – Não se preocupe, depois de tudo, você terá sua recompensa.

4° integrante- Rsrsrsrs... se manter sua promessa, verá o quão útil poderei ser!

Voltaire- Ótimo! – nisso eles prestam atenção no Dickinson que diz que a cuia ia ser aumentada para a luta, tanto Tyson como o Kai poderia liberar toda sua força.

Kai- _**Ah Voltaire, quero mais que o Voltaire se dane. Essa luta é minha, o lugar perfeito, a luta perfeita. **_– nisso ele e Tyson se preparam.

Dj- 3, 2, 1!

Tyson- LEEEEEET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! – lança a Dragoon.

Kai- VAI DRANZER! – lança a Dranzer. – GIRO TURBO! – nisso começa a luta.

Voltaire- Bastardo! – dizia irritado.

4° integrante- Ele está lutando pra valer, eu só lhe questiono em uma coisa.

Voltaire- O que? – falava irritado.

4° integrante- Porque não ameaçou o Tyson, aposto que se fizesse isso ele entregaria.

Voltaire- Você não conhece o Kai direito, nesse caso eu o admiro se eu ameaçasse o Tyson, ele saberia que isso seria inútil, ele poderia lutar tranquilamente e saberia que eu não faria nada contra o Tyson, já que preciso do fedelho para ganhar a aposta maior.

4° integrante- O senhor está certo! – nisso eles olhavam.

Voltaire- _**Kai, eu nunca quis tanto sua derrota como agora, se vencer eu acabo com tua raça, vou te mandar para o inferno! **_**– **fala com raiva, mas ao ver os ataques começa a pensar melhor, principalmente quando logo depois do ataque do Kai, Tyson com o ataque da Dragoon quebrou o posto do lutador e jogou Kai na cuia.

4° integrante- Acho que não vai ser preciso o Kai entregar, o Tyson vai vencer a luta.

Voltaire- Assim eu espero.

Kai- _**"... Só assim, teria fé total no meu talento e na minha força. Eu não tinha escolha há não ser dar um jeito de ganhar... não importa o quanto isso me custe..." **_

4° integrante- O Tyson está lutando mais forte que nunca.

Voltaire- Mas o Kai é uma máquina de lutar, o desgraçado me desobedeceu, e irá lutar até o fim! – como o "bom" avô desnaturado, estava bravo com a determinação do neto. Kai atacava com todas as forças contra Tyson.

Tyson- ... E Kai tá na hora de mostrar do que é feito de um campeão mundial! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – nisso a Dragoon aparece.

Kai- Tudo bem, você ainda não viu nada, quando se trata da minha nova Dranzer... PREPARE-SE PARA UMA DERROTA TOTAL!

Tyson- Isso nós vamos ver!

Kai- VAAAAAAAAAAAAI DRANZER!!

Tyson- VAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! – nisso os ataques são tão fortes que tanto arrebentam o stadium como arrebenta a eles mesmo.

Kai- _**Eu tenho que reconhecer, você é mais duro na queda do que pensei, mas todo mundo tem o seu dia e está na hora de acabar com essaa farra**_..._**Até agora estava brincando com você Tyson e agora vai sentir o que é poder! **_– abre um sorriso diabólico. – HAHAHA... DRANZER GIRO TURBO, ATAQUE REVERSO! AGORAAAAA!

Tyson- AH NÃO! – nisso a beyblade do Kai estava girando ao contrário e tudo estava ao seu favor.

Voltaire-_** PERCA A LUTA KAI! PERCA A LUTA KAI! PERCA A LUTA! **_– nisso Kai e Tyson lutavam com força total, estava tudo se arrebentando o teto já não existia mais, era mais poder que ninguém tinha visto. Depois que a luz sai, Kai e Tyson estavam no chão.

Kai- Foi irado!

Tyson- Rsrsrsrsrs. – um sorri para o outro, mas as beyblades estavam no meio do stadium paradas.

Voltaire- Maldito! – estava com raiva, o empate não era uma boa opção, Tyson tinha que ganhar, só assim Voltaire ganharia. Nisso senhor Dickinson confirma Voltaire, e declara que eles estariam empatados, senhor Dickinson não queria continuar então jogou para a torcida que gritava "DEIXA ELES LUTAREM".

4° integrante- Eles vão lutar de novo! – dizia com um sorriso no rosto.

Voltaire- Se eles lutarem Tyson poderá vencer.

Daichi- ESTÃO PRONTOS PARA A LUTA? – gritava no meio de todos.

Torcida- 3, 2, 1!!! LET IT RIP!

Tyson- Dragoon!

Kai- Dranzer! – e começa a luta dos dois novamente, eles estavam machucados, não existia mais beybstadium, muito menos o estádio. Estavam lutando com força total, Kai atacava com todos

Voltaire- Mas sinceramente, estou achando que o Tyson vai levar o campeonato. Kai no fundo é fraco.

4° integrante- Se fosse tão fraco, você e Boris não o colocariam no pedestal quando criança. – Voltaire olhou estranho, para o jovem.

Tyson- ...Não é nada de mais, mas é que de repente eu percebi que lutar contra você é bem legal Kai, por que nós dois vamos fundo. Quando lutamos mergulhamos de cabeça e adoro essa sensação. – dizia eufórico devido a luta.

Kai- Eu sei, eu também sinto o mesmo. – nisso os dois estavam em outra dimensão. – E quando eu luto contra você Tyson, é como eu esquece onde estou, porque a competição é muito intensa, é sério. Mas não quer dizer que eu vou relaxar e deixar você ganhar!

Tyson- Eu sei e não queria de outro jeito. – nisso um olha endiabrado para o outro de novo.

Kai- DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANZER!

Tyson- DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!! – nisso o choque dos poderes da Dragoon e da Dranzer se chocam e acontece uma enorme explosão.

Voltaire- O QUE ACONTECEU? – tampava os olhos por causa da luz.

4° integrante- _**Eles são poderosos demais! **_– também tapava não conseguia ver nada, logo em seguida quando a fumaça dissipa está Tyson e Kai, os dois estavam parados.

Voltaire- O que eles estão fazendo?

Kai- _**Essa não pode ser minha última luta, mas será se eu não entregar para Voltaire, eu não sei o motivo, mas porque o Voltaire iria querer que o Tyson vencesse? Só sei de uma coisa, eu sou um idiota, porque eu não quero que essa seja minha última luta. **_– nisso ele ouve o Tyson cair de joelhos. – _**Ele não irá agüentar para lutar mais... me perdoe Dranzer, me perdoe Tyson! **_– antes de Tyson cair no chão, Kai desaba assim parando Dranzer.

Dj- ! UMA SALVA DE PALMAS PARA O TYSON E DAICHI OS CAMPEÕES MUNDIAIS DO CAMPEONATO EM DUPLAS!

Kai- _**...Tyson, espera pela próxima vez! **_– e vai embora.

Voltaire- Vamos! – ele e o 4° integrante se levantam até o vestiário e lá encontram Kai.

Voltaire- Ola Kai.

Kai- Espero que esteja satisfeito, agora me deixa em paz. – ia saindo mas Voltaire o para.

Voltaire- Na verdade eu só vim agradecê-lo, você sabe como me deixar rico!

Kai- O que? Então você... – já soube o que era.

Voltaire- Rsrsrsrsrsrrs, bem de acordo com os números, você era o favorito para vencer, apesar do público gostar mais do Tyson, seus números eram melhores. Eu apostei na vitória do Tyson contra você, não sabe a nota preta que ganhei, obrigado mesmo! – nisso o Kai ficou irritado.

Kai- Então era isso! – ficou irritado, não só pelo fato da aposta, mas sim por ter sido usado novamente pelo Voltaire.

Voltaire- Foi. – estava com um sorriso estampado no rosto, ao ver o olhar de raiva do neto. – Você me foi muito útil de novo. Rsrsrsrsrsrrs

Kai- Maldito! – ia avançar, mas o 4° integrante entra na frente de Kai.

Voltaire- Mas agora, onde está minha Black Dranzer?

Kai- Não está comigo. – e ia saindo as pressas, mas o 4° integrante entra na frente do garoto.

4° integrante- Porque o stress Kai? Está bravinho porque perdeu para o Tyson? Ah não você entregou, nossa como você é patético e fraco. – falava em tom de gozo.

Voltaire- Ou você me entrega a Black Dranzer ou mato você?

Kai- Acha que tenho medo? – abre um leve sorriso confiante.

Voltaire- Você não entregou a luta? – aquilo imediatamente fez Kai ficar com uma expressão séria, mas ao olhar a porta, sem pensar sai na pressa, mas não antes do 4° integrante dar uma voadora em Kai, que bate na parede, nisso o individuo o levanta, com um "mata leão".

Kai- Me solte agora! – tentava se livrar.

Voltaire- Última chance, onde ela está?

Kai- Eu disse... ela não está comigo!

Voltaire- Então tá. – faz um sinal e o 4° integrante o solta. – Vou deixar essa vez passar, mas se eu descobrir que está mentindo para mim, eu só não acabo com você, mas como também vou esquartejar cada um dos seus amigos. Vamos. – e os dois saem, assim que a porta se fecha.

Kai- DROGA! – e bate no chão. – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!! – estava humilhado, Voltaire não o deixaria em paz e pior seus amigos estariam em perigo se Voltaire descobrisse a verdade, que Kai está com a Black Dranzer.

**FIM!!**

Quando? Final do Campeonato mundial! Onde? Ginásio da ALB! Porque? Dinheiro.

Eis os motivos que levaram Kai Hiwatari a entregar a luta para o Tyson.

Agradecimento em especial a Jana Winchester que foi parceirona nessa fic!

Beijos e até mais!

Ps: Desculpe pelos erros!


End file.
